


Mutual interest

by ghostli



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gross, M/M, Piss, Sweat, Watersports, Wetting, bad hygiene, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostli/pseuds/ghostli
Summary: Sniper and Scout share a love for bad hygiene and piss, they meet up to indulge.





	

It was mutual interest that had put Sniper and Scout together in the oven-like camper van, air thick with sweat and god knows what else. It had taken some awkward conversation, edging around what each of them wanted, but eventually they'd agreed on a hookup, no strings attached. 

Maybe hookup wasn't the right word for whatever this was; Scout grinding desperately against the Sniper's crusted old Y-fronts as the older man sat back, grunting every so often in a haze of friction and heat. The air was overwhelming after a long day of battle, and Scout's every thrust gave off a new wave of sweaty musk. Sniper tilted his head forward to look at scout,

"I gotta piss."

The younger man flushed, picking up the pace,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Scout rested a still-wrapped hand on the Sniper's lower stomach, racking his fingers through the hair there. He spoke again while bringing his hand up to his face to smell,

"Go ahead."

Letting his head fall back against the wall behind him, Sniper gave out a gravely moan, wetting his already stained briefs. 

"Aw hell, tha's good Snipes-" the Scout slowed down to let warm piss pool between them, "oh fuck yeah!" 

The runner bit his lip, sliding down the Sniper's wet underwear, then pulling his own cock over the waistband of his. Using his other hand, Scout guided his teammate's hand around both of their members, starting a rhythmically mismatched but satisfying jerkoff. 

The Sniper came quick and hard, with all kinds of odd noises. The younger man wasn't as fast as he was on the field in this manner. Scout settled into an even slower pace once Sniper had finished, rolling his balls in one hand as he jerked lazily with the other. 

When he came to an even more sluggish pace, rolling his thumb over the sensitive tip, that was enough.The Scout's eyes fell shut as he climaxed, further dirtying his partner's stained clothing and sweaty body. 

"Thanks man, you're a real pal..."


End file.
